


Interdimensional Tentacular Booty Call

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO MANY EGGS, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, do not copy without permission, those are your butt babies now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: “You’re telling me you have an interdimensional tentacular booty call once a month and you haven’t invited me?”Tony goes to see Stephen for sexy fun times and finds him in the middle of his interdimensional booty call.  Tony has never been so jealous in his life.





	Interdimensional Tentacular Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> a day late for kinktober day 2 but whatever, I got it done. This is tentacles, eggs, and cream. This is stupid. This was fun to write. This is also my 50th Marvel fic! Yay me!
> 
> This also applies for multiple of my kink bingo cards.
> 
> not beta-ed. enjoy the tentacles.

Tony had a bounce in his step as he trotted up the stairs to the sanctum. Stephen had contacted him earlier in the day and told him he was back from whatever interdimensional wizardy bullshit he’d had to take care of for the past week. 

So, yay! Tony had been low key horny since Stephen had left a week ago and he couldn’t wait to bend him over and take him. Or maybe he’d let Stephen pin him to the wall with magic and fuck him until he screamed.

Both were good options.

The door swung open as soon as his hand touched it and he hummed the tune to “My Boyfriend’s Back” as the door shut behind him.

“Stephy?” he called into the dusty silence of the sanctum. This place really needed an upgrade but Stephen refused.

He heard nothing but a long, drawn out moan from up the stairs. 

Maybe Stephen got started without him. 

That was okay, Tony always did like to watch.

He bounded up the stairs, already sporting a half chub at the thought of Stephen working himself over, desperate after a week away doing stuffy wizard things.

He hummed as he paused outside Stephen’s door, taking a moment to adjust his pants. 

He opened the door and froze, mouth falling open in shock.

Stephen was naked, spread out on the floor. That wasn’t anything unusual. He had seen Stephen naked plenty of times. No, it was the fact that Stephen’s limbs were being restrained by long, slimy, purple tentacles that had Tony’s attention. His mouth was open, one pulsing tentacle down his throat. Tony could just make out another thick tentacle writhing in his ass. A thin tentacle was wrapped around Stephen’s cock, stroking him. Tony could see purple…slime trailing over Stephen’s nipples.

Tony was suddenly flying at full mast, his erection straining against his pants.

He cleared his throat and saw Stephen’s eyes widen as he choked around the tentacle in his mouth.

“So…” Tony said, arching his eyebrow.

The tentacle in his mouth pulled out and Tony saw just how prehensile the tip was at it wrapped briefly around Stephen’s tongue.

“I can explain,” Stephen said, voice hoarse.

“Uh huh,” Tony said, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. He wasn’t sure if he should be suiting up in the armor or not. “So…is this consensual? Consent is sexy, you know that.”

Stephen’s cheeks were bright red and his head fell back as the tentacle around his dick tightened its grip. His hips jerked and a lewd moan escaped him.

“Totally consensual,” Stephen gasped. Tony let his eyes wander over Stephen’s body again. His stomach seemed almost bloated, which was a little odd. Stephen was slim and trim, lithe like a dancer but well-muscled.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve done this…is it?” Tony asked, toeing his shoes off and stepping closer. He stared at the tentacles. He couldn’t see where they were coming from. They were big and purple, covered with slime and it seemed to be leaking more from the tips of the tentacles. 

Tony wondered if it was precome and he giggled.

“No, it’s not,” Stephen said, voice cautious. He swallowed, blushing hard. “About once a month.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony said, holding up his hand. “Hold the fucking phone. Once a month?”

“Yes,” Stephen whispered, closing his eyes. He looked close to tears.

“You’re telling me you have an interdimensional tentacular booty call once a month and you haven’t invited me?” 

Stephen stared at him, mouth open. “I…wasn’t sure you’d be okay with it.”

“Stephen, sweetheart, light of my life, pookie, snookums, darling. What, in all our time knowing each other, has made you think I would say no to tentacle sex?”

Stephen closed his mouth and shrugged, a gasp tearing free as the tentacle inside his ass pulsed. His eyes fluttered closed and Tony watched avidly.

“So, how long have you been having this booty call?”

“Three years.”

“I am so disappointed in you,” Tony said, putting his hands on his hips. “Three years we could’ve been having spectacular tentacle sex together. You are a selfish, selfish man, keeping this lovely, uh, tentacle thing, to yourself.”

“Henry.”

“Sorry?” 

“He’s not a tentacle thing. His name is Henry.”

Tony stared at him, eyes moving from Stephen to the tentacles holding him.

“Your tentacle monster is named Henry.”

“He’s not _my_ tentacle monster. And his actual name is Henrsalkdfjiz,” Stephen said, the last word sounding like something between a cough and a sneeze and didn’t sound like any noise a human’s vocal cord should be making.

“Uh, right. Henry it is,” Tony said, lifting his hand and offering a wave.

A tentacle waved back at him before slithering back into Stephen’s mouth. Tony watched Stephen’s throat work as Henry thrust that tentacle into his mouth.

Yeah, Tony wasn’t going to be able to call the writhing, thrusting mass of tentacle ‘Henry.’

“Why is your stomach so bloated?” Tony asked, stepping closer. The tentacles writhed and turned Stephen so he was face down, giving Tony a perfect view of that fat purple tentacle spreading Stephen’s hole wide.

The tentacle stilled and Tony watched as it pulsed. Stephen moaned, limbs twitching as the tentacle slowly pulled out. Tony’s mouth fell open as he saw a soft shelled purple egg squeeze from the tip and push into Stephen’s ass.

“Oh,” Tony said, feeling like he’d been punched in the chest. 

Stephen was full of eggs.

If he thought his dick was hard before, he had been wrong. He was so fucking hard it hurt and he wanted nothing more than to shove his cock into Stephen’s ass and paint those eggs with his seed.

And wasn’t that interesting? 

“I think I’ve just discovered a new kink,” Tony said, voice soft with awe. 

Stephen snorted around the tentacle in his mouth, back arching as the thin tentacle around his cock rubbed at his head, the needle thin tip wriggling into his slit. Henry used two smaller tentacles to keep Stephen’s ass cheeks spread wide, that thicker, egg laying tentacle stroking his rim.

Tony swallowed, eyes glued to the scene in front of him.

Fuck, he wanted to join in. Consent. He had to make sure both partners were good with him joining.

“Hey, uh, Henry?” God that was weird. He could not reconcile the very normal name of ‘Henry’ with the pulsing, twisting mass of tentacles before him.

One tentacle turned to face him. That was the thing, Tony decided. Henry didn’t have a face. Did he? Did he ‘see’ through the tips of his tentacles? Could he see inside Stephen?

Tony shook that thought away and focused on the tentacle facing him. “I would very much like to join in.”

The tentacle nodded and Tony grinned.

“Thanks.”

He kept his eyes on Stephen as he quickly stripped, tossing his clothes over the chair in the corner. His cock jumped the moment it was free, precome leaking from the slit.

“See what you do to me, Stephen?”

He walked closer, Stephen’s eyes following him even as he kept sucking at the tentacle in his mouth. His pupils were blown wide as he stared at Tony’s dripping cock. Tony grinned, running his finger down Stephen’s spine. He was still face down, cradled by the tentacles that Tony still wasn’t sure where the hell they were coming from. 

He ran his finger around Stephen’s hole, a tentacle wrapping around his finger as he pushed it inside Stephen. He groaned at how utterly wet Stephen was.

“Fuck,” he whispered. He could feel tiny little suckers on the tip of the tentacle wrapped around his finger and he could feel slick lubricant leaking from the entire tentacle. “You self lubricate?”

Henry tightened the tentacle around his finger and he felt a gush of fluid run into Stephen’s hole. 

“Oh fuck me sideways,” Tony moaned. “I absolutely need to stick my dick in you right the fuck now.”

Stephen nodded enthusiastically around the tentacle in his mouth and Tony watched as a gush of purple liquid escaped his lips. Stephen coughed as the tentacle pulled out, caressing his cheek.

“You good?” Tony asked, one hand resting on his butt. He had to wonder if the purple goo was tentacle sperm. He so wasn’t going to ask.

Stephen nodded, offering him a smile. “I thought you needed to stick your dick in me.”

“I absolutely do.”

Tony grasped his cock and pressed it against Stephen’s hole. He paused, feeling how easily Stephen’s body would give to him.

“Hey, Henry. Help a man out and lube me up.”

A thin tentacle curved over Stephen’s back, inching its way closer to Tony. Tony moved his hand out of the way and let out loud moan as it wrapped around his cock. He watched as it oozed and his knees nearly buckled at the sensation.

“Holy shit, no wonder you like this so much,” Tony said, hips jerking as he was jerked off by a tentacle. “This is every fucked up dream I had as a teenager. This is great!”

Stephen snorted, head turned just enough to watch.

“If I had known you’d be this open to this, I would’ve invited you a long time ago.”

“And we are still going to have a discussion about you keeping this wonderful being to yourself, you selfish man,” Tony said, voice breathy.

“Stop talking and stick it in me,” Stephen barked. Henry tightened his grip on Stephen’s limbs and cock, making the man keen. Tony laughed, lightly slapping Stephen’s ass. 

“I think Henry likes me,” Tony said, moaning as the narrow tentacle unwrapped from his dick. He stared at it; it dripped purple slime and he gave himself a good stroke. He pressed the head of his cock against Stephen’s hole and rolled his hips, pushing inside him.

He slid in easily, gasping at how loose and wet Stephen’s hole was. He pressed his hips against the back of Stephen’s thigh, quivering. He closed his eyes, panting hard as he tried not to blow his load right then and there. 

While it had been easy to slide right in, Stephen was tight inside. Tony could feel those warm, soft shelled eggs pressing against his dick and he shuddered, hips jerking.

“Jesus fucking Christ on hoverboard,” Tony groaned, fingers clenching around Stephen’s hips. He didn’t move as long tentacles moved over his hands, sliding over his arms and pinning him in place.

Stephen moaned and whimpered, sweat beading across his back. Tony’s cock pushed the eggs in deeper, squishing them against his insides. He felt full and inflated and he could barely move.

“Move,” he gasped out.

“With pleasure,” Tony said, pulling nearly all the way out only to slam back in. The eggs seemed to accept his dick, shaping to him. It felt amazing.

Well, Stephen always felt amazing. It was like the man was made for taking Tony’s cock. But he’d never felt anything like this. Stephen’s channel was slick and swollen with tentacle goo and eggs and Tony fucking _loved_ it. 

He could not believe Stephen had been keeping this from him. He’d been fantasizing about tentacle sex for decades. 

Tony’s head fell forward when he felt something slick and slimy running around his pucker. A slender tentacle pushed past his barrier, slowly moving deeper into his body. Tony froze as it kept pushing deeper and deeper, far deeper than any cock or toy he’d ever had inside him before.

“Oh my goooooood,” Tony moaned. Stephen laughed, the contractions of his stomach making the eggs press against Tony’s cock. Tony’s hips bucked and he felt the tentacle in his ass seemingly start to expand, stretching his rim while still being long and thin and deep inside him, the tip stroking his inner walls.

Tony slammed forward, driving his cock as deep as he could inside Stephen. Henry’s tentacle moved with him, never letting him pull off. It was amazing. It was fantastic. It was so fucking filthy that Tony couldn’t believe it.

“Stephen, I’m gonna come,” Tony panted. Fuck, he wanted to come. He wanted to paint those eggs trapped inside his lover with his seed and collapse to let Henry fuck him within an inch of his life.

“Do it,” Stephen said, another tentacle playing at his lips. 

Tony’s balls slapped against Stephen’s ass, Stephen’s legs spread wide by Henry’s thickest tentacles, thinner ones keeping his ass cheeks spread, another inside Tony’s ass, a thin one wrapped around Stephen’s cock. Tony felt a tentacle cup his balls, stroking them, smearing them with goo, and he shouted, going rigid as he came.

Stephen felt Tony’s cock pulse, felt it twitching inside him, moving the eggs ever so slightly. He groaned, feeling Tony’s hot seed paint his walls and the eggs. Tony half collapsed across his back, panting and writhing. Thick tentacles wrapped around Tony’s wrists and ankles, gently lifting him from Stephen once he was done.

Tony relaxed into the tight but surprisingly gentle grip of the tentacles, head hanging low as he was held up. He still had a tentacle deep in his ass, pulsing and writhing and the tip scraping at his insides. His spent cock hung between his legs and Henry wrapped a thin tentacle around it, stroking the head and pressing into his slit.

Tony hissed, hips jerking. He watched through lidded eyes as Stephen was turned onto his back. Stephen’s cock was hard and dripping and he knew that Henry must’ve been wrapped tight enough around him to stop orgasm. He watched as another tentacle worked its way back into Stephen’s ass, his body easily stretching to take the long, purple length. 

Tony found himself suspended above Stephen, staring down at him. His eyes swept over Stephen’s form, from his purple come smeared lips, to the suction marks running down his chest, to the tentacle wrapped around his cock and his egg bloated belly.

Fuck, he loved that man.

“I love you,” Tony slurred. “I love you so fucking much.”

Stephen smiled, head falling back as Tony was lowered closer to him, their cocks touching. Henry’s tentacles wrapped around both their cocks, stroking them both and wriggling the narrowest end inside their slits. Tony could almost feel Stephen’s swollen stomach pressing against his.

He froze when he felt the tentacle in his ass inflate, feeling impossibly wide inside him. He let out a keening moan as he felt the tentacle get wider and wider, all the way up to where it was deep inside him, and then he felt something soft and oblong push out into his body.

Oh god, he had an egg inside him.

He started giggling, writhing around the tentacle speared in his ass as he felt another egg push into his ass, and then another. He found his lips hovering over Stephen’s and he stretched out just enough to seal their lips together.

Tony licked into Stephen’s mouth, chasing the odd flavor on his tongue. Sweet instead of the bitter he expected, he moaned against Stephen’s lips. 

Their bodies were pressed together, Tony’s stomach swelling slowly as egg after egg was deposited inside him. Their cocks were trapped, wrapped in slender, slimy tentacles that stroked them, their balls cupped by more tentacles.

Tony lost track of time. The only that mattered was sensation; the feeling of those eggs slowly expanding his lower stomach, how much slime erupted into his body with every egg, the feel of tentacles keeping his and Stephen’s cocks right next to each other. 

Surely he’d died and gone to heaven. If this was the afterlife, sign him the fuck up.

Stephen nearly screamed into his mouth as he came again, white spunk spattering against purple tentacles. The feel of Stephen’s cock pulsing right against his sent Tony over the edge and he did scream as he came. He felt the tentacle in his ass pulse, more goo and one last egg getting deposited inside him.

Slowly, they were lowered to the floor, Tony’s body resting on top of Stephen’s. Their egg swollen bellies pressed against each other, sticky cocks sliding together as Henry slowly pulled out of their asses. 

Tony whined, head falling onto Stephen’s shoulder. He normally felt horribly empty right after sex when he had nothing inside him, but he certainly didn’t feel empty now, not with his belly full of eggs.

He thought it should probably hurt a bit, honestly. He’d done some inflation stuff in his questionable youth and while he had enjoyed it, he had also been high as a fucking kite at the time.  
He wondered if the goo had a numbing property. Right, make a note to check that shit in the lab. 

He felt the tentacles move, gently touching his back as if making sure he was okay. He reached out and patted the closest tentacle like he would a dog.

“I’m great, Henry,” he said, voice slurred. “That, was fan-fucking-tastic my slimy, purple friend.”

Stephen snorted, his taut belly pressing into Tony’s. 

“Next month, then, Henry?” Stephen asked, holding his hand out. Henry wrapped a tentacle around his hand, gently caressing his scars and pulsing gently.

“I better be invited,” Tony grumbled, watching the odd farewell between Stephen Strange and tentacle monster.

“I think that’s a given,” Stephen said dryly, his hand falling to Tony’s back as Henry backed away.

Tony’s eyes widened as Henry seemed to shimmer and then he just disappeared.

“What the fuck?!” Tony said, pushing himself up.

“Interdimensional being, Tony. He just went home.”

Tony groaned and fell forward, one hand over his distended belly.

“Can we move to a bed or something?”

“Sure, if you can move.”

Tony stuck his tongue out. Moving seemed so fucking difficult at the moment. Stephen huffed and rolled his eyes and between one breath and the next they were both on his bed.

“Fuck, I hate it when you do that,” Tony grumbled. “We have legs for a reason.”

“You weren’t going to get up and I wanted to be on my bed.”

Tony hummed in agreement and stretched out next to him, one hand resting on Stephen’s stomach.

“So, do the eggs disappear like Henry? How do we get them out?”

“How do you think, Tony?” Stephen asked, rolling his eyes. Tony made a face and looked down at their stomachs.

“Ew.”

“Says the man who enthusiastically joined in and seemed to really like the eggs.”

“Hush up, you.”

Stephen nuzzled Tony’s neck, a smile on his face.

“So what do you do with the eggs then?” Tony asked. He was already thinking of things he could do in the lab with them. 

“Well, they make great omelets.”

Tony stared at him in horror and then smacked him across the belly.

“You absolute monster! You can’t eat your butt babies!”

Stephen choked.

“Oh my god, I will do anything if you never say that again.”

“What, butt babies?”

“Tony!”

“You can’t eat them, Stephen. Those are your children!”

“They are infertile, soft sided eggs deposited by a tentacle monster from another dimension.”

“His name is Henry. He’s had his tentacles inside your deepest places, Stephen, you could at least address him by name.”

“I hate you so much.”

“I know.”

Tony cuddled close to Stephen, their legs tangled together and sweat, come, and goo drying on their skin.

It was peaceful, but Tony did have one burning question.

“So, got any more sexy monster friends you’ve been hiding from me?”

Stephen was silent for a moment before a wicked smile crossed his face.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait until next week to find out, won’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love! Shower Henry and their Butt Babies with love.
> 
> this really isn't my best work but whatever, it was fun.


End file.
